Watch Me
by morecupnoodles
Summary: Watching her touching herself while she watched you touching yourself was something both of you had never done before and it was surely an erotic experience. Sequel to Arrest Me or can be read on its own. Smut. One-shot.


**A/N: I found out today's International Nurses Day so it seems fitting to upload this haha. Let's get to it, shall we. Enjoy!**

You weren't sure how you ended up alone with your girlfriend, pinning you up against the door in your small office, while she ravenously planted wet kisses on the crevice of your neck as you fumbled with the lock behind you. The familiar sound of _click_ was barely heard as your breathing gradually picked up and her talented tongue travelled its way down to your chest, where your heart was drumming erratically against.

It wasn't the best place to get your quickie on, but at the moment you were so grateful to have an office for yourself, except for the stupid storage room's door which could lock itself from outside and believe it or not you had trapped in there four fucking times since you worked here. It felt worse when the fear of confined spaces suddenly made itself known―on the same day you first figured out the knob was jammed and you were stuck in there for three hours before someone found you because you didn't show up for lunch―after you had lived your fabulous twenty-four years without it.

Her skilful tongue swirling in circular motions on your skin unceremoniously brushed the thoughts about your past aside, focusing on the task in hand. Or rather, let _her_ do all the work.

 _One hour ago…_

 _Walking into the building alone in an inappropriate outfit to the small party your department hosted for your boss' retirement where there could be children around was not a good idea. But that thought was quickly ignored when your phone buzzed, and the text lifted up your mood by seven percent. A picture that came shortly after was the only reason you stayed less agitated for the party. On the downside, it left you all hot and bothered._

 _The office was buzzing with hushed excitement, your co-workers were disguised as so many different characters, but slutty wouldn't fit in their category which made you immediately regretted your decision to show up. The music in the background was almost as depressing as this little gathering looked and you wondered why you even agreed to join this pathetic excuse of a party in the first place._

 _There was Shannon as Santa Claus, Figgins as a poorly depicted Tom Cruise (at least you're not the only one who's not wearing pants), Tina as a vampire with her boyfriend Mike as a police officer, Terri as an employee at Sheets and Things (that woman couldn't move on from her old job), Sam the mailman was on a whole new level of dressing up with his body was only wrapped in toilet paper; probably trying to be mummy or something, a few others that you couldn't put a finger on what they could be, and then there's Rachel… as Rachel._

 _Thank goodness you had your trench coat on, that covered most of your exposed area and looked pretty decent. Maybe this could be your last minute costume change. Now if you had an umbrella you'd be Rain Man. That's how he looked like… right?_

" _Santana!" A screeching voice greeted you from across the room and you didn't have to look at the person to guess whose voice it belonged to._

" _Berry," You acknowledged, without sparing a glance at her direction trying to find a particular head of blonde hair in the crowd. Brittany told you that she was going to ride with Tina and Mike since she had a class with him this evening at his studio and would save time than to drive all the way home._

" _I'm glad you could make it. Mr. Remmington is arriving soon and I hope you can make yourself comfortable." She chirped excitingly, showing her set of perfect white teeth, with her hands clamped together in front of her. Without missing a beat, she reached forward for your coat and start tugging it down your arms. "Let me get that for y_ _―_ _"_

 _You jumped a few steps back in shock. "Hands off Berry or you'll pleasure your boyfriend with your feet tonight."_

 _The way her cheeks turned strangely beet red and her usually blabbering mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water but nothing came out made you cringe as the realization hit you. You left her alone with her thoughts before more graphic, nausea-inducing pictures started to pop inside your head and moved in between awkwardly dancing bodies to find booze, hopefully it would help you go through the night._

 _The beer bottle in your hand was your third now and you started to feel a bit tipsy but there was still no sign of Brittany. Thankfully though someone changed the playlist and there were more cheerful, upbeat songs playing in the background in the past few minutes instead of gloomy soulful songs that could make the speakers shed tears. Mr. Remmington_ _―t_ _he perverted man you called a boss who was the one suggested a costume themed party_ _―_ _arrived a while ago in a tuxedo claiming to be James Bond and he was nearly passed out from all the chocolate cake and pudding he just had. You couldn't care less and decided to take notice of how full your bladder was._

 _Walking out of the ladies' room feeling somewhat refreshed, you almost collided with a body belonged to dopey looking Finn who probably had too much to drink and mumbled an insincere apology before walking past you. Not too long after, Rachel strode towards his direction and pulled him by his shirt, saying, or more like huffing, "Men's room is in the other way."_

 _You hung out in the corridor for a while trying to be at least a little sober when you meet Brittany and noticed Rachel at the corner of your eye talking at full volume on the phone, declaring she couldn't hear the other end and disappeared behind the door to the common room where the party was held with a finger in her other ear. That girl never changed since the first day you met her, always looking for attention in any way possible, for example she would loudly clear her throat to announce her arrival every single morning without fail._

 _Awkwardly standing in the corridor without doing anything for ten minutes didn't help much. As soon as you entered the room to re-join the party (not really), it was at least 30 degrees hotter than before and the air you sucked in was disgustingly thick, filled with sweat. You dashed across the room, avoiding any drunken co-workers on your route to safety and reached your office where it smelled like lavender._

 _Except you never had a lavender scented air refresher for your office before._

 _Suddenly the door was slammed shut and you turned around so quickly you almost stumbled on your own feet. There was Brittany, standing in a black rubber body suit but showing enough cleavage that you instantly craved, complete with a matching colour of eye mask and a pair of cat ears perched on top of her head, just like in the picture she sent you earlier._

" _Took you long enough." She smirked before pulling you close and your back hit the wooden door with a thud._

Now…

"How long have you been in here?" You panted as she continued to nip on your pulse point.

"A while," She said, pausing the wonderful things she could do with her mouth, "I was in the office next door for almost an hour when I realized it wasn't yours."

"Good thing I came just in time,"

The alcohol was slowly dissipating from clouding your senses as sober thoughts took over. Her hands practically yanked the coat down your arms and you saw her eyes turning a shade darker at the sight of your body clad in a striped white and red, button-down, nurse uniform, the one you got for Halloween a couple of years ago that Brittany loved so much. It was fitted around your chest, almost popping the buttons on the front and barely covered the top of your thighs, leaving nothing to one's imagination.

"Fuck I could cum just by looking at you," Her wandering hands cupped your breasts, experimentally pinching the hardened nipples through the thin fabric and kissed you on the lips with fierce passion. You moaned into her mouth when she grinded her thigh in between yours, rubbing your clothed clit repeatedly bringing you closer to the edge.

You met her upward thrust and soon you were shaking in her arms as your eyes rolled to the back of your head, nails painfully clawed into her shoulders. She languidly trailed kisses along your collarbone, not leaving an inch of skin unmarked and you arched your neck, giving her a much better access while you're still in your post-orgasmic state.

Just as you began to regain your bearings, she leaned in, "As much as I love you in that uniform, I'd love you more… _without_ it."

With that, she detached her body from yours, bending down slightly to get a good grip on your ass and lifted you off from the floor. You let out a squeal at the sudden movement, instinctively wrapping your arms around her neck as she carried you to the other side of the room and dropped you gently on your desk with your legs spreading wide for her viewing pleasure.

Apparently there was nothing scattered on the desk just as you remembered how you left it this afternoon and you subtly glanced at the corner of the room where everything was placed neatly on the floor. She was thoughtful, not wanting to make a mess but you swallowed thickly thinking of what Brittany could possibly had planned in mind, as she was very creative in terms of sexual… _activities_.

" _Shhh…" She leaned in and said into your ear, her hot breath on your skin was burning you to the core of your being. "The only sound I want to hear is how wet you are when I'm pounding into you. Is that clear?"_

Your body visibly shuddered, the image of being fucked with a bright purple dildo as she pumped into you from behind in the middle of a deserted road a week ago was still clear in your head and it had been your current masturbation aid.

The thought made your downstairs area even wetter and you caught her gaze staring directly at your damp underwear, unconsciously licking her lips while playing with the ends of her perfectly done high pony-tail. She always knew how to make you feel sexy, appreciating your body like no one else would.

You stared at each other for another minute or so until she rasped out, voice an octave lower, "Take your clothes off."

"Slowly," she added, when you fumbled with the buttons with trembling hands, too turned on to work your limbs properly.

Her authoritative stance was sexy yet intimidating at the same time as her cat-like eyes shone with a mischievous glint that followed your every move. As more buttons were popped out, more skin was exposed earning a deep breath from your girlfriend who seemed to be fighting the urge to pound into you at the very second.

She eyed your body with hunger that you couldn't decipher, her ragged breathing mirrored yours as you released the last button and let the fabric fell to the side, revealing your toned body.

"Touch yourself," Her next command took you by surprise but you played along, finding how hot it actually was with her telling you what to do. You sat up straighter, eyes never breaking contact with lustful blue ones and began tugging the material of the lace bra.

You let out a soft mewl as your hands groped the flesh before unhooking the front clasp and let your breasts free. She was still standing there intently staring at you unmoving, except for her chest rising up and down as she breathed. There was a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead glistening under the office lights, you internally applauded for her effort in managing her self-control up until this point.

The evil part of you decided to torture her and played with your nipples, rolling them with your fingers. You leaned backwards, using one elbow to prop yourself up and widened your legs, showing the garment sticking uncomfortably in between.

"Rub your clit over the panties," Brittany finally moved from her spot but instead of coming closer to you, she stepped backwards until her back was leaning against the wall for support. You watched her hand disappeared in her tight pants, moving at an unhurried pace, rubbing herself/

You did as told, running a finger on the sensitive nub and moaned at the feeling. Watching her touching herself while she watched you touching yourself was something both of you had never done before and it was surely an erotic experience. Your consistent rubbing motion now picked up to faster strokes, just as when she said barely above whisper, "Fuck―now get rid of that panties,"

Her free hand was pulling on a faux furry cat's tail you didn't notice she had tucked in the back of her pants before and by the way her hips moved and face frowning in pleasure with her incessant jerking, you straightaway knew what the tail actually was. The panties were kicked off to the floor and your spreading legs were quivering as your fingers continued their movement on the hard nub with your eyes locked onto hers, waiting for her next command.

"Think of my hands touching you as you beg for more,"

Imagining Brittany fucking you with her long fingers alone was powerful enough to push you over the edge.

You came hard, a gush of liquid flowing down your tanned thigh while you scream out a moan, and the blonde didn't waste a second to sprint towards you and licked it all clean, intentionally avoiding your tender clit and ran her tongue along the wet folds, earning another throaty moan from you. Her gifted tongue made its way around your pulsating entrance, teasing until you couldn't take it anymore and buried your hands in her hair, urging her to do something.

The tongue travelled up, dangerously close to the still sensitive clit and when she wrapped her lips on the nub, sucking giddily, you lost control of your limbs and laid flat on the desk. You emitted a high pitched moan as she simultaneously entered you with a finger, the pleasure was too much for you to handle but that didn't stop her from thrusting harder and deeper into the velvety wet heat.

Another finger joined the first, sliding in and out of you without difficulty as her mouth worked its magic on your throbbing clit, building you up to an awaiting orgasm. The sound of her hand slapping against your dripping core was enough to bring you closer to the brink of an imminent wave of bliss. She used her free arm to wrap around one of your thighs and caressed the clean shaven skin of your centre, grounding you in place as you shook violently when her skilled fingers bending upwards inside you, hitting the spot that left you in a trembling mess.

Your inner muscles was clenching around her fingers oh so scrumptiously as she pumped the last bit of your high and pulled out at an agonizingly slow speed. You used the remaining energy in your body to lift your head and greeted with a sight of your beautiful girlfriend licking her fingers clean with her eyes half closed, undoubtedly enjoying the taste.

Oceanic blues met your brown orbs and she pulled her finger out from her mouth with a wet pop. Smirking, she said, "Yum,"

Her gaze fell to the floor and bent down to pick up your discarded panties from earlier, before bringing the skimpy garment to her nose and inhaled deeply, before crumpled it into a small ball and kept it inside her bra. Brittany had this habit of keeping your panties from you whenever you both had a quickie outside of the privacy of your home and let you walk around for the rest of the day without one. It would be challenging if you were wearing a short skirt, but that was the reason she kept doing it―to tease you.

You rose from the desk with a grunt, wincing at how sore your body was and almost fell on your face when your wobbly legs failed to keep you upright but she immediately came to your rescue, clutching you in her arms firmly just in time. A chuckle escaped from your throat thinking how funny you'd look, "I can't even stand properly, and I blame you Britt."

"Guilty as charged," She playfully held her hands up in defeat and you just shook your head, smiling bashfully.

A sudden wicked thought crossed your mind and it took all your willpower to wrap your arms around her muscled torso, abruptly switching position before pushing her to lean against the desk. She looked up to you sceptically as your mouth curved into a malicious smile, "Your turn."

The tight pants were hastily removed from her long legs and you threw the bothering object out of the way, admiring her milky, tempting lips already wet with arousal. The rubber end of the long furry tail was sunk deep inside her asshole and you wondered how long she had kept the plug in. You decided to test it out by tugging it but not hard enough to pull it all the way out.

Her arching back was enough to explain that she had had it in her for a while, probably even before she arrived and you were more than delighted to leave it remained in its place. You kissed the inside of her thighs and around her nicely trimmed sex, lingering a little longer to breathe in the sweet aroma. Watching her writhing on the desk, wet and ready for you only spurred you on to leave more teasing, soft and gentle pecks along her protruding hipbones and around her belly button.

The first dip of your tongue on her swollen nub caused her to buck her hips but you held her steady and began to move down her folds with one long stroke of your warm tongue. The taste was exactly as you thought it would be, sweet and a little tangy. You plunged into her tight entrance, twirling it around before switching to her clit, giving small but fast flicks while relentlessly penetrating the dripping hole with two fingers until the first flood of pleasure blurred her vision.

You stopped the thrust but kept on lapping the outer lips and around the engorged clit, making her cry out a long, involuntary moan. Couldn't get enough of her taste, you replaced your fingers with your tongue and used the former to play with the soft blonde curls, bringing her towards another climax.

She was still panting by the time you hovered above her after struggling to climb on the desk and kissed her on the lips, breathing in her sweaty, post-sex smell. She muttered a tired "I love you" into your mouth, there was no doubt in your mind as you replied the same words with an unadulterated emotion and continued to kiss each other lazily on the desk for God knows how long.

The party outside had died down a moment ago and you finally got up after she complained the bottom half of her body fell asleep after being pinned by you on the desk for so long. You pondered if you and Brittany were the only ones left in the building, sweaty and half naked, hidden in your own little bubble but the thought vanished as quickly as it appeared when all of a sudden a foreign yet somewhat familiar ringtone came out of nowhere.

It echoed from somewhere in the room but no one but you and your girlfriend were there, or at least visible to naked eyes. You knew it wasn't your phone nor Brittany's and when it rang again, you were aware that you were not alone the whole time sweet lady kisses session was taking place.

Throwing a questioning glance at the blonde who responded with a shrug, you headed towards the storage room and twisted the knob, before pushing it open, revealing a wide-eyed, red-faced Rachel, awkwardly standing inside, looking everywhere but you or Brittany. There was a moment of silence before the short brunette ran past you and out of the office without saying a word.

"What the fuck?" You muttered incredulously to no one in particular, thinking of the last time you saw Rachel at the party and how she could end up here in your office, trapped inside the storage room.

The blonde shrugged again and leaned closer towards you, her voice dropped to a whisper. "At first I thought we were good at sex but judging by a speechless Rachel who literally never stops talking―after going through all that―I think we deserve an award."

 **A/N: This is actually the third version of the story because I didn't really like the first two and couldn't even finish them. I definitely had fun writing this and I h** **ope you liked it! Thoughts?**


End file.
